madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Manfredi and Johnson
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio Manfredi and Johnson were former members of Skipper's team. They are typically cited for the nature of their demise or a mistake they made as an example of what can happen if a penguin lets their guard down or neglects their training. The exact method of their demise varies in each instance and in some cases are contradictory: killed by an exploding trap, killed by flying piranhas, losing vital internal organs, etc. Skipper's explanation changes in each telling, but none of them were revealed to be true. However, in one case, Kowalski corroborated Skipper's story that Manfredi and Johnson's remains were put in a manila envelope "from Manila, ironically". ("The Red Squirrel"). Private was the only other character who mentioned Manfredi and Johnson with Skipper not having any word about it. It is possible, that Skipper was exaggerating Manfredi's and Johnson's fates to teach the other penguins a lesson. Manfredi and Johnson are a reference to the 1953 POW – Warmovie Stalag 17 ---- Appearances *The Hidden: Skipper mentions to Marlene that Manfredi and Johnson got killed by Flying Piranhas in Ecuador and had to bury what was left of them with a teaspoon. *Roomies: Skipper says that Manfredi was the cute and naive one until their "little Nairobi surprise party". Both Manfredi and Johnson used to be naive before that incident, but Manfredi was definitely the cute one. *Roger Dodger: Skipper says to Rico that he's not afraid to take out one of his own, just like he did to Manfredi and Johnson. *Monkey Love: When love potion #37 is mentioned, Skipper says that "they fell hard for those chinstrap sisters. They lost their hearts, along with 15 feet of intestine." (If they survived that, Skipper could've meant they lost their hearts emotionally, but the rest of their organs got rearranged from getting beaten up) *An Elephant Never Forgets: Skipper tells Private that Manfredi and Johnson were killed by an exploding trap disguised as the foot of an elephant. *The Red Squirrel: Skipper says that there was not enough escape tunnels and their remains were put in a manila envelope. Kowalski adds "From Manila, ironically". *Command Crisis: Private mentions that they survived through a tunnel, but found out it was inside of a Beluga Whale. Later Kowalski says they only spoke gibberish for months. *Love Hurts: They were mentioned once again by Skipper, though this time he didn't mention how they died. Although Skipper did mention that their accident involved Chinese lanterns and 6 bottles of rocket fuel to which Kowalski later replies "worst talent show ever." It could mean that the rocket fuel caught on fire from the Chinese lanterns. *Operation: Break-Speare: Skipper mentions that Private should be with Manfredi and Johnson, "One up there and one down there". This could mean that one went to heaven and the other to hell. *Maurice at Peace: Skipper tells the others to confirm that Maurice had 24 hours left, saying something about incomplete fax involving Manfredi and Johnson. Kowalski said the order was to "smother them with affection." Private adds "We only heard the first half." *The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole: When Blowhole listens to Skipper's memories, he says "Trust me, Manfredi, what could go wrong?" and when Alex tries to remind Skipper of his team, he says "Manfredi! Johnson! I can't wait to see those knuckleheads." *When the Chips are Down: Skipper said he wouldn't expect to miss Private more than Manfredi or Johnson. *Smotherly Love: Skipper says that Hans is out there plotting our gruesome demise. Private asks if there is a type of demise that is not gruesome. Skipper responds and says "Manfredi and Johnson, and the day spa incident". Private replies, "Ah yes, what a relaxing way to go." *Thumb Drive: Skipper mentioned that there's only 2 ways to leave the unit...Private explained the way Manfredi took and Kowalski explained the way Johnson took (with Rico miming the scene). *Operation Penguin for Game Boy Advance: Skipper warns Private not to call the duck cute because of what happened to Johnson private responds, "who's Johnson?", Skipper then says, "Exactly." *The Most Dangerous Game Night: Private asks Skipper that they never had a problem with game night. Skipper replied that that was what Manfredi and Johnson said to him six hours before they washed up inside a thimble. *A Kipper for Skipper: Skipper said that "no penguin gets left behind". However, Private and Kowalski reminded that they lost Manfredi and Johnson. Rico remembered another penguin that got left behind but he was interrupted by Skipper, suggesting that the Penguins once had a seventh member. *The Penguin who Loved Me: Finally making an actual appearance near the very end; strangely enough still alive despite Skipper's countless assurances of otherwise. Supposed Fate The fate of Manfredi and Johnson is apparently uncertain as they have been mentioned to have had more than one fate. In The Hidden, they were said to have been killed by flying piranhas in Ecuador and had their remains buried with a teaspoon. In Monkey Love they were said to have lost their hearts, a lung and 15 feet of intestine. It can be presumed that this could have killed them since the heart and the lungs are major organs. In An Elephant Never Forgets They were said to have been killed by an exploding trap disguised as the foot of an elephant. Since Manfredi and Johnson have suffered many fates, some of these fates might not have been canon. However, it could be possible they would still be with Skipper in the form of penguin dolls. They are finally seen in "The Penguin Who Loved Me", in an enclosure in Seaville, both with bruises and injuries, but very much alive. However, they have somehow injured their eyes. Manfredi (the larger sized penguin) has lost his left foot, now replaced by a stick while Johnson (the Kowalski-sized penguin) broke his right flipper and seems to have a burn on his body. Johnson noticed the penguins and Doris "flying out" of Seaville and banged on the glass panel for help. Unfortunately, for them, the penguins and Doris never noticed their desperate pleas, and swam away, saying they were never going to come back ever again. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }}---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- pl:Manfredi i Johnson Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Males Category:Series characters Category:Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar